Alana
Alana is a young girl from Nova with the ability to manipulate the earth element. Biography Early Life Alana was born to her mother and father in Skye City. Her abilities to bend earth were discovered early, and she was trained to develop her powers while her family traveled around the world of Nova, visiting many places along the way. Shipwrecked Unfortunately, it were these traveling habits that led to misfortune, one day. While sailing in a ship across the ocean with her family, a large wave appeared and tore the ship apart. Alana was the only one who survived, both of her parents presumably killed in the wreck or drowned at sea. She washed ashore upon an island, along with some belongings from the ship. After Alana got over the realization that her parents were gone and would never come back, she knew that she had a lot to do if she was going to survive on this island. First, she used her skills to slowly carve out a shelter in the earth below her, for sleeping and in case of storms. Second, she took a bundle of clothing that had survived, used some of it to make improvised clothing for herself, then used the rest as a makeshift bed on the floor of her shelter. Third, she taught herself how to use her abilities to shake coconuts out of treetops and crack them open. Unsure what else to do, she consigned herself to the likelihood that she would be trapped here forever, and eventually accepted her fate. Discovery and Departing the Island Alana had lost track of how long she had been on the island, but however long it was, eventually, she was no longer alone; a group of five children, Morgan, Mato, Bella May, Huck, and Jamie, also shipwrecked upon the island. But instead of investigating, Alana panicked and hid in her shelter until that night. Certain the others were asleep, she exited her shelter in the dead of night to gather food. However, she was heard and discovered by Huck, who had been awake. After a brief chase, Huck caught up to her, asking why she had run away. Alana explained that she didn't know what to do, and so had hid from them. Huck had assured her that they wouldn't hurt her and offered to take her back to their camp. Alana agreed, and there she met the rest of the group, who accepted her willingly. Once she realized that she would be sleeping on the beach instead of on the hard ground, she offered the clothing she had slept on to the other children, then aided in their efforts to find a way off the island together. Fortunately, these efforts turned out unnecessary, for Morgan's father had arrived in a ship, having been searching for them. Alana was initially fearful, for she had no place to go, but Huck offered her a place to stay at his place. Alana gratefully accepted, leaving with the other children on the ship and going to live with the Harper family upon Hickory Island. Physical description Alana has blond and wavy hair, which had grown to a very long length after the amount of time she had spent shipwrecked upon the island. She preferred it this way, vowing never to cut it. Her eyes are brown, a common trait of those with the ability to manipulate earth. She is rather physically fit as well, practically a must for one with her abilities. Powers and abilities As mentioned above, Alana has the ability to manipulate earth, including dirt, rock, and sand. She can use her abilities to shift the earth, form it into specific shapes, hurl rocks as projectiles, and other minor things. She has even demonstrated the ability to carve out a small underground shelter with these abilities. Since bending earth requires one to be strong-willed and have a bit of physical strength as well, Alana is also noticeably stronger than the average child her age. Personality Alana is somewhat shy and nervous, especially around strangers, which is unlike the proud and stubborn personality typically expected of those able to manipulate earth. She is also polite and selfless, and can be resourceful when it comes to taking care of herself, as demonstrated when she was shipwrecked upon the deserted island. She does, however, have some slight difficulty with making quick decisions. Trivia *Alana was a late addition to the RP that she was introduced in, but produced a more interesting story angle that benefited the arc. *Alana is User:Aerandir's first pure elementalist character. Previously, the only elementalist characters he wrote were Shadow the Hedgehog, before he decided to eschew the elemental powers hidden within each Chaos Emerald, and Elena Mina Calmcacil, who is both a Force-sensitive due to her mother's lineage as well as capable of manipulating water due to her father's genes. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Elementalists Category:Females Category:Nova